


your drowsy lips where float flowers of kiss

by cicaronis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel Hannibal, Angst, Artistic Liberties, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Mental Instability, Serial Killer Will Graham (implied), e.e. cummings inspired, fairly nonsensical, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicaronis/pseuds/cicaronis
Summary: At midnight an angel was crossing the sky,And quietly he sang;The moon and the stars and the concourse of cloudsPaid heed to his heavenly song.-Mikhail Yuryevich Lermontov
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	your drowsy lips where float flowers of kiss

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoy abstract works, this is that. it's meant to be oddly structured. the thoughts of a broken blue-eyed boy.
> 
> listen to poacher's pride by nicole dollanganger while reading, if you wish.

_How do you like your blue eyed boy, Mister Death?_

will considers as he leaves the building falling upside up the first story is walking from a straight line, the stars form a bridge to heaven and he walks

the angel which always sits upon a cloud watching him with gold daffodil narcissus molten half-beautiful half-broken eyes is dropping down star steps like stairs which bloom like daffodil narcissus spring time flowers and will is not looking down, not looking up, is going to die the deaths of a thousand others deaths beating behind his eyes because he got too close, his eyes are closed, he walks upon the celestial stepping stools because the angel does not want him to die.

take for example the beating hearts that he has held which have stopped beating into lily white fingered non-innocent non-guilty hands and will would like to stop breathing stop seeing stop seeing the blood that spills from minds from jumps that cannot be explained and jumps from a star and falls into a cloud (the angel does not want him dead(his golden godly eyes are sweetly mysteriously regarding the blue eyed boy who got too close)

and if he looks into the darkness peering the angel is not there simply hiding in the darkness peering but will is not alone

and will can feel a kiss upon his brow like angels falling for humans who do not live forever feel the tears that are amazed that love can cause a fall that humanity is a disease that is so contagious hear the name that belongs to him fall from golden rose-kissed lips

he feels the curious gaze the feathers so soft that graze his palms when he reaches out to touch the angel that is not not there

gently kindly love-like feathers that wrap around his shoulders when he shakes when he wakes in forests far from home

the sky a burgeoning purple black with stars that fall when he would jump from trees or buildings or chairs with ropes

when laughter grates the back of his throat may i borrow your imagination; no. 

imagination flowers grow black-red roses with thorns like stags which pierce the bodies of not-daughters, borrow? no.

will can walk into the forest climb a tree to reach the stars where sits upon a cloud his angel beautifully golden wings and hair and eyes so precious that the world would tear him to shreds to drink the golden blood hidden by golden skin 

his angel beautifully golden like the sun will reach for him when the moon has turned away(god is watching from lunar lenses, an angel should never love a man) and the softly hesitant fingers find his scars pale like anger lead his hands to silvered scars on golden skin the scars are cold like a reminder (death is not a warm thing (do not love a man).

angel plays an invisible harp when will is sobbing covered in black-in-the-moonlight blood that is not his (he does not know whose) music fills his ears and he wakes up in bed with blood gone and clouds about him like a blanket.

when his angel disappears for days or years, will drowns in blood his hands no longer innocent 

which is to say that his imagination is borrowed by pale death who eats the souls of men like air

he is ravenous and alone and the angel's cloud is vacant but golden blood seeps through it like rain 

like punishment for love is death is too merciful what kind of angel would fall from glory for a human falling from star step stairs

gently steps upon his stairs are is a door pushed open blood of gold and red is spilling from a hundred thousand gashes hundred thousand scars to be halo broken wings torn from bleeding back feathers splayed like loss is too kind a word for what has happened to his precious darling lovely half-human lover

angel collapses upon wooden floor turning silver with drying blood and will is scared of death for once and holds the angel golden fading turning pale and bronze honey eyes less lightly shining smiling like something beautiful has happened what kind of angel would fall for a murderer man who cannot tell the time of day from night, will wonders

silver touched hair ichor dripping from each centimetre of the lovely graceless graceful non-angel, will thinks perhaps silver is a lovelier shade than gold lovelier still is pink touching cheeks newly red blood emerging from newly less golden skin still sun-kissed (for how could the sun resist so lovely a man(not angel, how could an angel fall from grace for someone like will) 

no-longer-angel's wings are dying returning to silvery dust as he shudders, crying saltless tears as if his form had never felt such pain losing wings like losing life like losing love losing all that he had ever been, fingers not gently tearing into will's skin blood pooling around pale moon-touched hands 

will enfolding him in warm arms, hands flickering across not winged back, angel gasping for newly needed air (was it worse than you thought, oh moonchild?)

will cannot look into eyes full of pain and happiness that say _it is worth it it is worth it you are worth it i would die a thousand deaths for you it's all for you_

just buries his nose into a neck that smells of roses and sweet smoke and something like hope

when shaking subsides, will finds alcohol he does not drink cleaning wounds bandaging with ripped shirts and letting himself smile into love-laden eyes 

(never before has anyone loved with a love that heaven could only banish, hell could only spit out (nothing so holy as love can hell allow).


End file.
